28 Encounters
by Tiamat1972
Summary: 28 meme set in my Close Encounter/Previous Encounters 'verse. Eighth chap: Caring Exiles. Sunstreaker cares. Really. Just don't expect fluff and flowers from him.
1. Dancing

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine, as are Steelshot and Sola (when they appear). Rating is T for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I'm writing to get a feel for some of the NPCs in a Mechamorphosis game I'm creating. I've always enjoyed the 28 meme that has been going around the internet. Thought I'd take a whirl but never could think of which character to do. Then I got the image of Prowl dancing stuck in my head. Wouldn't go away so here we are. :D

**Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading these for me and applying the beta hammer to my typos and grammar errors. I'm old dragon but I like to think I'm improving.**

If you have a request, send me a PM or put it in a review. I'll be putting a list of my characters and the prompts in my profile.

* * *

10 - Dancing Exiles

"No, no, no, not like that, Side. Like this." Jazz demonstrated the dance move again, lightly stepping and swaying to the music. "One-two-three, one-two-three. See, no problem."

Sideswipe got into position and tried again. "One-two-three, one-two-…four, oh fraggit!" He stumbled forward, flailing until he regained his balance.

Jazz shook his head, not even bothering to hide his grin. "How is it you can master the most complicated fight moves almost instantly but when it comes to dancing, you have two left feet?"

"Rub it in a little more, will ya?" Sideswipe flopped into a chair, too frustrated to continue.

Jazz snickered.

Prowl walked into the room, looking up from the datapad he was reading. "Jazz about your report on the last battle…" he trailed off as he looked up and took in the snickering communicator and the sulking warrior. "Sideswipe, is there something the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sideswipe sulked.

"Sides is just mad because he can't do that dance Dawn has been teaching everyone."

"Oh that." Prowl inclined his head curiously. "Sideswipe, surely someone with the grace you show on the battlefield would have no problem. It's a very simple dance."

"Hmph. If it's so easy, you do it."

Prowl nodded serenely. "If you insist." He handed Jazz the datapad and positioned himself. Jazz restarted the song.

One-two-three, One-two-three, One-two-three.

Prowl gracefully moved through the steps of the dance, light glinting off his white plating. He went through the routine three times before coming to a stop beside Jazz. With a nod to Sideswipe, he reclaimed his datapad.

Sideswipe glared at them. Finally, he jumped up and threw his hands in the air. "I hate you all," he said and stormed out of the room.


	2. Turned On

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine, as are Steelshot and Sola (when they appear). Rating is T for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I'm writing to get a feel for some of the NPCs in a Mechamorphosis game I'm creating. I mentioned to my husband that I was doing these and asked him to pick a prompt. He picked my OC Gwen and Sunstreaker with the Turned On prompt. *facepalm* He couldn't have picked two more unlikely characters to be intimately interested in each other. Nuh uh, not happening. Then this bunny bit me. Not what the husband was expecting but he still liked. Review and tell me what you think.

**Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading these for me and applying the beta hammer to my typos and grammar errors. I'm old dragon but I like to think I'm improving.**

If you have a request, send me a PM or put it in a review. A list of my characters and the prompts in my profile.

* * *

12 - Turned On Exiles

"Sunstreaker! Where do you think you're going? It's horrible outside!" Gwen jumped up and ran after the yellow Viper as he stomped towards the garage exit.

"I'm getting out of here and away from all you losers!" he snarled at the human as he punched the commands to open the door into the key panel. Stepping back, he transformed into his sleek vehicle mode and gunned his engine. When the door had opened barely enough for him to squeeze through, he sped out into the blowing snow, leaving the shivering human behind.

Sunstreaker slipped into the stream of traffic, cursing the slow human drivers. He couldn't even get past them by changing lanes; it was bumper to bumper almost the whole way to the Perimeter Highway. He regretted not listening to his guide this one time. She had, after all, lived in this city her whole life.

Cursing Gwen (this was her fault, he just hadn't figured out exactly how yet), he turned onto the Perimeter Highway, fishtailing only a little bit. This was a little better, despite the freezing wind that was incredibly making it very hard to drive. It kept pushing him at odd angles and he had to struggle to keep straight. He cruised along for a bit, unhappy being stuck behind a truck going half the posted speed limit but relieved to be out of the confining base. He was just coming to realize how stifling it was too. He had spent his whole life confined, not knowing any better. Now that he did, he couldn't stand being cooped up, he HAD to stretch his wheels.

The squealing of tires startled him out of his thoughts. He swerved onto the gravel shoulder, cursing the truck that had the audacity to stop abruptly. He sped along the shoulder, passing more stopped vehicles. He wondered what was going on. Then he saw the trouble.

Trouble by the name of Bonecrusher.

He transformed, leapt back onto the highway and shot at the Tyrant tank in an attempt to lure him to a more private place (a.k.a. no squishies to get underfoot) for a pounding. Once he had Bonecrusher's attention, he transformed back to vehicle mode to lead him away.

That was the plan anyways.

Instead of using his superior speed to dash away, Sunstreaker found himself spinning his tires on the icy pavement and not moving a millimetre forward. He could hear the crunching of the tank treads moving closer and a sinister chuckle from Bonecrusher.

Oh, frag. This was going to hurt.

The first blast sent him spinning down the icy road. He fought down the pain and dizziness and tried to transform to fight hand to hand. But to his horror, he found himself locked in vehicle mode. The second blast flipped him over onto his roof and into the ditch, searing pain flooding his sensor array. An unfamiliar emotion filled him. He couldn't be afraid, could he? Not him, Sunstreaker, Lord of Destruction! He sent a frantic distress call back to base. He didn't know if it was received because the third blast sent him into stasis.

He woke later to a soft familiar voice calling his name. What was Gwen doing on Mecha Terra? And why was he so fragging cold?

"Sunstreaker! You have to wake up!" Sunstreaker slowly became aware of Gwen pounding her gloved fists on his hood. He groaned and in a staticky voice, demanded she stop before she dented him.

Gwen sighed in relief and stopped. She pulled some tools out of her 'survival bag' and got to work on repairing what she could. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ouch, watch what you are doing!" Sunstreaker shuddered as Gwen started working on large hole in his right front quarter panel. That fragging hurt! He dreaded her touching the excruciating wound behind his driver's side door or the burns on his undercarriage. Sunstreaker didn't want to think about the innumerable dents and scratches he figured he had. That alone indicated how bad he was hurt.

Gwen filled him in on what had happened while he was out as she clamped severed fluid lines and sealed sparking wiring. Jazz had relayed the call to Prowl, who fortunately, had been nearby with Gwen, looking for him. They had arrived to find Bonecrusher gone and Sunstreaker buried in a snow filled ditch. Prowl had quickly helped dig the Viper out and placed him on the gravel side road. He then went to track Bonecrusher; to be sure he wasn't wreaking havoc elsewhere. Gwen was left to try to fix Sunstreaker and wait for Ratchet to arrive. All Jazz had told her was Ratchet was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be there for a while. Sunstreaker snorted when he heard that. Fragging streets were too small for them to even transform and walk.

Gwen stood up and stepped back, wiping her hands on a greasy rag. "Okay Sunstreaker, try it one more time." She shoved her hands back into her mitts and rubbed them together vigorously.

Sunstreaker was in too foul a mood to trust his vocalizer with a response. Gwen was lucky she hadn't laughed at him or he would have run her over. As soon as he could move, that is. He gunned his engine, willing it to turn over and start. His starter whined and his engine coughed but it didn't catch. He growled and rocked on his wheels in frustration.

Gwen cursed, shocking Sunstreaker. The crude Mecha Terran swears sounded very odd coming from the delicate-looking organic. She could have only picked up something that vulgar from Ratchet. And speaking of delicate…

"Get your aft back inside of me before you become a dead squishy-sicle," he commanded her, opening his drivers side door. "Sideswipe would never forgive me if I brought you back as an ice cube."

"So says the big yellow icicle. You have too many holes in you to protect me from the cold. Hang on; let me try one more thing." Gwen closed his hood and trudged away in the direction of the road. She removed her brightly coloured scarf and started waving it around.

Sunstreaker thought she looked like an idiot and had lost what little mind she had. He had no idea what she was doing, so he tuned her out, instead grousing to himself about how he got into this predicament. He couldn't blame anyone but himself, even if he hated to admit it. He had insisted on heading out for a drive, ignoring all attempts by the human guides to warn him about the weather and lousy driving conditions. He roundly cursed everyone (including himself) now that he realized how right they were. His pride had really bit him in the aft this time.

Sunstreaker sat in the snow and shivered. Gwen had patched up his leaks and all the sparking wires but his transformation mechanisms were a little beyond her, especially when she was working on the side of the road on the coldest day of the year. He tried his engine again but it still wouldn't catch. He was far too cold.

A black SUV pulled up in front of him, startling Sunstreaker out of his stupor. He had begun to drift off into stasis and hadn't even been aware of it. Gwen got out of the SUV's passenger door and walked over to him. The driver got out as well and opened the hood of his SUV.

Gwen patted his hood. "Going to try something different. When normal cars have trouble starting in the cold weather, one way to get them going is giving them a boost. Frank here was kind enough to stop to give you one."

"Glad to help. It's far too cold to leave someone stranded out here. Seen you lot on the news; I'm pleased to meet you. I'd shake hands but your friend says you are too banged up for that." The man's gravely baritone couldn't quite disguise the awe in his voice. Still, he seemed friendly enough.

"Uhm, thanks." Sunstreaker rasped. He tried to make sense of what Gwen said. Something sounded really wrong about that but he was too drowsy to do more than give an incoherent protest.

Gwen patted him again, reassuringly before opening his hood and taking some cables the man handed to her. She attached them to the posts of his nexus storage unit. It felt strange, uncomfortable and invasive and Sunstreaker didn't know why. The man, Sunstreaker had forgotten his name already, turned to the open hood of his vehicle and attached the other ends of the cables. He turned back and nodded to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and turned to Sunstreaker. "Alright Sunstreaker, start up your engine."

Sunstreaker would have blinked, had he been able to transform. "What? What are you doing?"

Gwen rubbed his front quarter panel reassuringly. "Giving you a boost, silly. Should be just enough to get you going. Now start up your engine."

Sunstreaker sighed. He still wasn't sure about this but knew Gwen would hotwire him if necessary to get him moving. He couldn't even just lock her out. That slagger Mirage had taught her to pick locks. He started his engine.

His starter whined a moment, then the rush of power hit him. His engine turned over, revving strongly and every circuit in his body began tingling. He started feeling pleasantly, embarrassingly warm. Every sensor came online in a rush. He bucked a little on his tires; the gentle stroking of Gwen's glove on his side, once barely noticeable, now sent ghostly tremors over his tactile sensors. He made a strangled noise, which he quickly muted.

Gwen seemed unaware of how this affected him.

"He seems to be running good now. I'll unhook the jumper cables," the man said and much to Sunstreaker's relief, the teasing voltage stopped. His sensors still tingled and he crazily considered asking to be hooked back up for a moment. He came to his senses as Gwen leaned in and removed the cables from his nexus storage unit and passed them back to the man.

"Thanks for your help; we'll be fine from here. Just be on the look out for wayward tanks," Gwen thanked him and turned to close Sunstreaker's hood. The man looked alarmed as he got back in his SUV. He gave them a shaky wave as he backed up and drove away.

Sunstreaker revved his engine as Gwen walked around and climbed into his driver's seat. She leaned on his steering wheel. "Think you could drive home or should we wait for Ratchet?"

"Call the old rust bucket and tell him to turn back. I can make it back to base," Sunstreaker testily replied. He hoped that the long cold drive back to base would settle his circuits. Otherwise he was going to be in trouble. There really wasn't anyone he would consider pairing up with among the Exiles. He turned the corner and discovered the potholes were especially bad along this street. Normally irritating, the jostling and vibrating from driving over them only intensified his condition. He growled in frustration.

He couldn't help but wonder if Ratchet had any spare batteries laying around in storage.


	3. Playing with Kids

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a rolegame I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own. And was it really almost two years since I posted to this? O.O Since its been so long, I don't remember what actually prompted this one. I know it wasn't originally for this prompt but it fit. Also had the hardest time keeping it amusing. Gwen seriously wanted to angst and I can't really blame her.

**Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading these for me and applying the beta hammer to my typos and grammar errors. **

* * *

28 - Playing with Kids Exiles a.k.a. Bunter Carz

The woman sitting next to him tucked an errant lock of dark hair behind her ear. She sighed and took a long sip of her coffee as she gazed out the window. Const Andre Viton sipped his coffee and tried to focus his attention on the mission at hand. Trying to keep from noticing the gentle curve of her cheek or the fact she was still slim even after two children or even…

Viton mentally slapped himself. "Focus on the mission, idiot." He berated himself mentally. The silence of the stakeout was getting to him, making his mind wander. Gwen wasn't just a pretty face, she was very intelligent. The fact she was attractive did nothing to hide her intelligence except perhaps understate it. Add in her quiet nature and easy smile; it made one completely underestimate her determination and ferocity when provoked. He was glad she was on their side.

Gwen shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, this caused her shirt to tighten briefly across her chest, outlining it very clearly. Gwen wasn't a large breasted woman, Andre reflected but any more than a handful …

Andre tore his eyes from his teammate's anatomy and stared fiercely out his window. It had been, he told himself, too long since he'd been on a date. _Way_ too long. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Gwen?" he spoke up to get her attention. "Thanks for volunteering to come on the stake out with us. Even with Prowl, they can get a little tedious."

"I agree with Andre, Gwen. It is good to have you out here. Though I'm a little confused on why you volunteered. Don't you have enough to do with monitoring the Twins and caring for your own family?" Prowl's smooth tones filled the passenger compartment of his alt mode.

"That's exactly why I volunteered, Prowl." The small woman closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "What you and Andre call tedious, I call relief. I need a break from chaos and mayhem squared."

Andre chuckled knowingly, clapping her lightly on the shoulder. John had said it best; taking care of Gwen's children and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was akin to running a combination reform school and daycare. And one was never sure who was should be attending which at any given time.

"You should ride along with us more often, Gwen. You are an asset to these missions and as you say, it is a refreshing break for you," Prowl assured her.

"Thanks, Prowl," Gwen blushed. She looked about to say more when Prowl's comm unit crackled to life.

"Mommy?"

Andre blinked at Prowl's dashboard and glanced quickly over at an equally astonished Gwen.

"Corey? What are you doing on the comm systems? Where's daddy?" Gwen stammered out.

"Hi Mommy. I playing bunter carz with Unca Side an' Dee-ah. Whee!" Corey giggled. "I flying, Mommy! Whee!"

"Oh my god! Corey, put Unca Side on the comm!" Gwen choked out, white with horror.

Corey responded with another giggle. "I can't Mommy," he replied.

"Why not?"

"He very busy."

"Corey! Where are you? Where's daddy? What's going on over there?"

"Daddy is with Uncle Mirage, Mommy." A new voice came over the comm unit.

"Andrea? Thank the Nexus!" Gwen's relief was palatable. "What's going on?"

"We went to the park with Daddy, Uncle Mirage and Uncle Side. The bad guys came and started shooting and I was really scared."

"I not scared," Corey piped up.

"You were too, Corey. You were scared."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You're lying."

"Kids, enough!" Gwen yelled into Prowl's comm unit. "Andrea, what happened? Where is your father?"

"Uncle Side got hurt and fell down. Uncle Mirage told him to take me and Corey back home. Him and Daddy yelled some bad words at the bad robots and then Uncle Side scooped us up and drove away." Andre had to hand it to the little girl. She may have been scared, but she was holding it together well. It gave him a sick feeling to have to depend on a seven year old for any sort of responsibility or sanity in this. Where the hell was Sideswipe?

"Then we play bunter carz. Again!" Corey cut in.

"No Corey, we can't do that right now. Uncle Side has got an ouchie," Andrea admonished her little brother.

"Andrea, where is Sideswipe right now?" Prowl cut in before the children could start arguing again.

"We're still in him."

"Sideswipe, why are you making the children report in? That is no way to take care of them. What are your coordinates?"

"Oooh! Pretty wights!"

"Uncle Prowl? Uncle Sides is blinking his lights."

"Sideswipe, what is your status? Are you unable to report? Blink your lights twice if that is the situation. Andrea, how many times did Sideswipe flash his lights?" Prowl commanded.

"Two times, Uncle Prowl."

"Damn, he can't talk to us." Andre gripped Prowl's steering wheel. "Prowl, have you contacted Jazz? He might have picked up Sideswipe's positional beacon."

"I have and he hasn't. But he is monitoring the police channels, as am I, and we have a good idea where he is. Ratchet and Aegis with Sadie and Dawn are on route to pick them up."

"You know where they are?" Gwen gripped Prowl's dash tightly, knuckles as white as her face.

"There are only so many red Dodge Vipers in Winnipeg, Gwen. And I'm pretty sure the battered one that is up on the boulevard with its front grill imbedded in a tree, is the one we want. Especially since eye witnesses called in reporting it being pursued and run off the road by a large truck and a tank. Emergency crews on the scene are rather baffled by the small boy who appears to have been 'driving'." Prowl kept his voice calm, so not to further alarm the distressed woman, but his inside lights flickered in exasperation. Only Sideswipe could manage to get himself in such a mess.

Gwen sighed and leaned back in her seat, covering her face with both hands. "Oh. My. God."

Andre looked worriedly at her. Prowl tried to be reassuring but usually forgot to edit the information he reported accordingly. "Gwen, we can rendezvous with them, if you want. Make sure they are okay. We can get Static to take over the stakeout," he offered.

"Are Ratchet and Sadie there yet?" Gwen asked from behind her hands.

"They have just arrived. Sadie has taken custody of Andrea and Corey. Ratchet says they are fine. Sideswipe, however, is in rough shape." Prowl answered, concern now lacing his tone.

Gwen nodded but didn't answer.

Andre tentatively touched her shoulder. She was trembling. "Gwen? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," Gwen replied with Brad's standard answer. Indicating she was anything but.

"Gwen? Did you want to rendezvous with Ratchet?" Prowl softly asked her. "He's driving them all back to base. Aegis is airlifting Sideswipe back."

"Yes, let's do that." Gwen took a deep, shaky breath, leaning back on the headrest. "Is Static on his way here?"

"Static just reported in, he will be here shortly," Prowl replied.

Andre squeezed Gwen's shoulder. "Gwen?" He asked her again, concerned. The tremors had subsided.

Gwen turned and looked him in the face. "I'm alright, Andre," she sighed. "Any word from Mirage and Brad?"

"Jazz is tracking them down. Bluestreak and Rally are standing by to assist them. You are taking this very calmly. Much calmer than Ratchet. He's ranting over the comm system. Something about not being sure whether he should hunt Starscream down or just surrender to him and get put out of his misery."

Gwen chuckled, a low ironic sound. "Just a normal day in the trenches, Prowl. And Ratchet brought all this on himself, by adopting the twins."

"Adopting the twins? I'm quite sure that no such arrangement was made for Ratchet to take responsibility of the twins."

"He's adopted them alright. Not formally like I was adopted. More like Sadie taking in all those stray cats. He certainly acts like their parent."

"Ratchet acts like that towards everyone. Does that mean he's ado—" Prowl paused when Gwen smirked and started nodding. "Hmmm, I see." He pondered this in silence.

"You catch on quick," Gwen smiled briefly, before sighing and leaning back in her seat. "Thank God they are all right."

"Agreed. If you both could buckle your seat belts, we'll get under way." Prowl started his engine.

Andre nodded and moved to fasten his seatbelt when slightly hysterical giggles burst from his teammate. He looked up sharply to see Gwen plaster both hands over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Gwen, I don't think I need to tell you that laughter is not an appropriate response to this situation." Prowl admonished her.

"I know, I know. I feel like I'm such a horrible mother." Gwen took deep gulping breaths to try to control her giggling. Tears slipped down her cheeks, unnoticed by the brown haired woman.

"You're not a horrible mother, Gwen. You have been under a lot stress lately." Andre comforted her. He directed a sharp look towards Prowl's dash. The police cruiser could be a little more compassionate.

"But all I can think of is Corey pestering poor Sideswipe to play 'bunter carz' again." She giggled again, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Gwen, this is… OOF!" Prowl began testily, only to be silenced by Andre stomping on the floor of his passenger compartment. Andre glared at Prowl's dash while making rapid hand signals trying to tell the cruiser to drop it, at least for now. Fortunately, Gwen didn't seem to notice Prowl trying to speak to her.

"That's okay Gwen, I'm sure Sideswipe would understand. He'll probably even oblige him and Andrea. Ratchet won't be pleased but that's Sides for you." Andre patted her shoulder. "Look, there's Ratchet now. He see us, Prowl?"

"Yes, he does." Prowl put on his turn signal. "He says he'll pull over on the next side street and to join him there."

Ratchet turned off onto the side street, with Prowl following a moment later. The two Exiles parked and released their passengers. Andre wasn't sure who got out faster: Gwen or her children.

"Mommy!"

"Andrea! Corey! Thank god you are alright!"

"We missed you Mommy."

Andre climbed out and watched the children and Gwen cling to each other. Sadie sat in Ratchet's driver's seat, wiping at her eyes. Prowl transformed and crouched down beside him.

"You need not have stomped so hard, Andre. I can take hints." Prowl looked at him. "Gwen's response was completely unsuited to the situation."

"It was completely suited to the situation, Prowl. She knows what could have happened. She knows it so well, if she had dwelt on it for even a second, we would have had a hysterical, screaming, crying woman on our hands. So she focused on the one amusing aspect of the situation. She's still upset but she held it together. Prowl, I know this kind of thing isn't easy for you but people do strange things just to deal. Bluestreak babbles, Sunstreaker obsesses over his appearance, Gwen gets extremely sarcastic and her sense of humor heads straight to the Twilight Zone." Andre tore his eyes from the mother and children hugfest to stare the tactician in the optic. "You try to make everything orderly and logical."

"I see your point. It makes a strange sort of logical sense in itself too." One corner of Prowl's mouth quirked up into a half smile. "You get all protective and understanding. Or is it just your obvious interest in Gwen clouding the issue?"

Andre's cheeks began to burn. He hadn't been that obvious about it. Had he? He hoped Gwen hadn't noticed.

The other corner of Prowl's mouth lifted and he smiled at his human Companion. "You can relax, Andre. Gwen's attention was focused more on the scenery, so she missed your rather obvious scrutiny of her physical attributes."

Andre turned and stared at Prowl. The mech couldn't possibly be teasing him. Denial was a comfortable place but Prowl's twinkling optics and rare smile made it impossible to stay there. He blinked at the mech, unsure of how he should respond.

"Unca Andre! Unca Andre! Unca Side play bunter carz with me and Dee-ah! Zoom! Crash! Bang!" Corey ran up and bounced around him.

Taking the offered distraction, he scooped up the boy and looked him over. No apparent injuries. "You had quite the adventure today, didn't you?"

The small red headed boy nodded solemnly. "Uh huh. Mommy hug me and she squish me and then she tell me to pest Unca Prowl for a while. Unca Prowl? Can we play bunter carz? Please?" Large blue eyes focused intently on the white Exile.

Andre clutched the boy closer; afraid he would burst out laughing and drop him. He barely smothered his giggles with a cough as it was. He knew he shouldn't look at Prowl, really shouldn't. Andre turned and looked up at his partner.

Prowl's optics had widened as far as the mechanisms within them would allow and his mouth hung slightly open. Andre half expected to see wisps of smoke coming from his vents.

"I see Gwen was only half-right with her prediction." Andre grinned at his partner while affectionately tousling Corey's hair. "Looks like Sideswipe accidentally invented a new sport."

"Viton! If you crash his logic centers you are going to be one sorry little smear on the concrete!" Ratchet yelled.

Prowl shook his head briefly, as if to clear it, then grinned back at the Constable. "Well, as a less fatal alternative, I could always point out your interest in-" he began.

"Don't even process that thought, Prowl" Andre shook a finger at Prowl with his free hand. "Ratchet does not need your devious ideas; he's got enough of his own already. Come on, let's get back to headquarters and see how Sideswipe's doing. Corey, go ride in Uncle Ratch with your mommy and Sadie." He bent over and placed the small boy on the ground.

"No! Unca Ratch is stupid and mean! Wanna go with Unca Prowl!" The little boy shouted, stomping his foot.

"Corey! That's not nice. Come on, you are going to apologize to Uncle Ratchet." Gwen scooped up her now fussing son. "Too much excitement. I'll have to ride with Ratchet. Excuse us." She gave them an apologetic look before carting him off, bundling him into the car seat Ratchet carried for him and driving away.

"Was that just Corey's way of 'dealing' with the situation at hand?" Prowl asked after Ratchet pulled away.

"Partly, I think. Mostly it was Corey dealing with Ratchet saying no to bunter carz."

"I see. Remind me to send a message to the Tyrants when we arrive back at headquarters." Prowl's optics glinted and a nasty smirk drew up on his face.

"Why do you need to send a message to the Tyrants?" Andre asked as Prowl transformed into his police cruiser alt mode.

"Why, to invite them to surrender, of course. For their own safety."

"What? Surrender? Prowl, are your circuits overheating?"

"Not in the slightest, Andre. I simply realized that Corey will not just ask Sideswipe, Ratchet and myself to play 'bunter carz'."

"Yes, that's true…"

"Can you imagine Sunstreaker's reaction? It's best the Tyrants surrender now, while they still can."


	4. Jealous

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a role playing game I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own. This one I used as an entry for the Jealousy and Lovers Challenge on the Flesh_and_Steel LJ comm. Didn't win but came in a close second.

This one takes place far in the future of my story world. Gwen is divorced and on an indefinite stress leave. Sideswipe has been shrunk to "human size" for babysitting. The shrink effect takes about 24 hours to wear off.  
**  
Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading these for me!**

* * *

**11 – Jealousy is a Blue Opticked Monster**

Blue optics narrowed, watching the man and woman embrace. They murmured soft words and a hand tilted a small chin up to exchange a lingering kiss. He sent a quick ping to Ratchet as he turned away, seething.

He moved further into the small living unit, gathering up the last of the clutter - small books, a puzzle and the bowl still half full of popcorn – and forced himself to gently put the fragile things away. He tried to find that inner place of calm, the one he used to survive the labs and the Arena but couldn't. He had long grown past needing to hide his feelings. Or so he had believed.

He was still standing in the small kitchen, fists clenched, optics shut, slowly ventilating his systems when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Sideswipe?" He heard himself being called softly.

"In here Gwen." Sideswipe tried forcing himself to calm down. Honestly.

"Hey, how were the kids? Monsters as usual or did they actually behave?" Gwen walked around the corner and stopped when she saw his stance. "Are you okay?"

Tried and failed. Not that he could ever hide anything from her. "Yeah, fine. Kids were great. Andrea drew some more pictures for Sunny and Corey and me played Hot Wheels. Nexus, I'm glad he doesn't drive me."

"Bunter carz?"

"Nexus, don't remind me." He smiled down at her, spark warming when she smiled back. She had such a beautiful smile. He missed seeing it every day.

"Who's coming to pick you up? I know you aren't driving home like this." She patted his arm, still smiling. "Not again, anyways."

"Hey, I stayed on the sidewalks and didn't run anyone over. Wasn't my fault Ravage thought I was a cat toy," he protested. "Ratchet is coming to get me. Everyone else is busy or their cab is too small." He glanced at the clock, a habit he'd picked up from being around humans. Useful now; it allowed him to avoid looking at her face.

At least it did until a small, delicate-looking hand gently turned his face back.

"Sideswipe, talk to me. I may be on a leave of absence, but we are still friends." Green eyes searched his face, looking for answers he did not want to give her.

"Gwen…" he sighed. Sideswipe knew he could talk to her about anything. Anything but this. Putting her off was impossible; he knew that concerned and determined look. Never could lie to her either. Fraggit Ratchet, hurry up!

She released his chin and pulled his head down to plant a soft kiss on the edge of his helm. "Sides," she sighed and slipped her arms around his neck, pressing close to hug him. She gently stroked the back of his helm, touch so light he could barely feel it. "What am I going to do with you? I've told you time and time again, you can talk to me about anything."

He slipped his own arms around her, hugging gently. "I know. Really, I'm fine." Once, he wouldn't have understood the gesture. Later, he wouldn't have appreciated it. Now, he didn't want to let go. Didn't want her to go back to him. Sideswipe stroked her hair gently, memorizing the feel of each strand before forcing a bright smile and pulling back. "Come on, Andrea made me promise I'd show you her pictures before I took them to Sunny."

Gwen arched an eyebrow at him in an appraising look but let him lead her to the artwork laid out on the kitchen table. He managed to keep them both distracted looking at each picture and sharing the short anecdote of its creation. They fell back into their old, easy camaraderie for the moment, as if she wasn't on indefinite stress leave and he wasn't desperately in love with her.

The perfect moment, one he did not want to end. But like all perfect moments, it ended too soon. Ratchet pinged him from the parking lot.

Sideswipe straightened with a sigh and sent an answering ping in response. "My ride's here," he told Gwen. She nodded and helped him gather up the pictures and slip them into a bag. Andrea had been industrious.

He took the bag and walked to the door, Gwen escorting him. He paused before opening it, reluctant to leave.

"Thanks again for watching the kids. They always love it when Unca Sides babysits them."

He turned and looked down at her. "I like seeing them, spending time with them. I miss having them underfoot everyday." Sideswipe put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Gwen, I really miss you."

Then, before she could respond, Sideswipe leaned down and kissed her. It was more awkward than it looked on TV, he had to be very careful he didn't use too much force and he really didn't know what to do with his glossa. The sensation certainly ranked as one of the strangest he'd experienced, almost as intimate as the first instant during interfacing; the strut tingling sensation of another mech plugging into you and brushing against your firewalls but without the accompanying sense of impending invasion. Much softer and wetter too.

A delicious heat spread from his spark throughout his body. He wanted to open his ports and lower his firewalls. He wanted to extend his access cables and found his remote access protocols were coming online. A burst of anger and frustration exploded within him and he pulled away from the startled human. He wanted her. They weren't physically compatible in anyway but he still wanted her.

"Good night Gwen," Sideswipe mumbled. Then he fled out the door.

0o0o0o0o0

He stumbled outside into the parking lot beside the small apartment, unsure of how he'd gotten there. A chance glance to his left at the complex's parking spaces made his spark skip a pulse. He shouldn't be surprised, wasn't really surprised but it still hurt. Straightening, he shut his optics and drew some of the cool night air into his intakes, trying to quiet both his overheating systems and breaking spark.

Ratchet sat nearby, idling quietly. His driver's side door swung open as Sideswipe walked over to him and Sideswipe gratefully climbed in.

"You all right, Sideswipe? You look upset," Ratchet asked as they pulled out into the street, heading towards home.

"I'm fine Ratchet." Sideswipe fumbled with his seatbelt. He didn't really need it but it gave his hands something to do instead of clenching into fists.

"Have a fight with Gwen?" The van gently pressed.

"No, didn't have a fight."

"Wasn't that Andre's car in the visitor parking?"

Sideswipe closed his optics again, shuddering at the pain in his spark. "Yes. Yes it was."


	5. Transforming

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Unrecognizable characters are probably OCs and mine as well. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a role playing game I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own. This one is another entry I used for a challenge on the Flesh_and_Steel LJ comm. Didn't win this time either. Oh well, I enjoyed writing this one anyways.

This one hasn't been intensely beta'd. Just a quick glance over by my beta and a comment that I'm improving.

* * *

**_Herpetophobia: the fear of crawling things_**

"Thanks for giving me a lift to Corey's check up. With those pirates in town and Brad at his sister's all the time lately…" Gwen sighed as she pulled her infant son out of the baby seat. She snagged the diaper bag from the floor and stepped back.

Andre quickly removed the baby seat from the back seat of his car and placed it on the shelf. "It was no trouble Gwen, anytime. We'll do something about getting you your driver's license when things settle down a bit and Corey is a bit bigger."

"He's bigger now. Weighs a ton, doncha sweet pea?" Gwen cuddled the sleeping infant closer, pressing a kiss to his cherry locks.

"Want me to take him for a bit?" Andre had to offer, though he knew what her answer would be.

"I'm good. Carrying him means more cuddle time."

He smiled. Exactly what he expected. He did manage to snag the diaper bag from her as they headed towards the elevators.

Pushing the call button, Andre decided to ask something that had been bugging him. "So why is Brad always over at his sister's place?" He didn't add what he thought, that a man should take better care of his family. At least he had taken his daughter with along him this time.

Gwen snorted in disgust and hugged her son possessively. "Her husband is an idiot and keeps screwing up the computer she uses for her school work."

The elevator arrived, chiming softly and they both stepped in. Andre cocked his head thoughtfully. "Her husband should be happy he's not married to you. That was quite a creative suggestion you had about the zamboni and the ice picks."

"Creative, Andre? Brad thinks I've been hanging out with Ratchet too long." Gwen smirked evilly. Brad may have forgotten about this side of Gwen but it took an effort for Andre not to check her head for horns.

He opened his mouth to reply but whatever the police representative was going to say in reply was lost when the elevator doors opened, drowned out by squealing tires and roaring engines.

A bright green muscle car zipped by shrieking, followed by a yelling red pickup. They zipped around a corner and were gone before the humans could leave the elevator.

Gwen wrapped the blanket more securely around Corey, hoping to try to muffle the noise a bit. "What the heck is going on?"

"Let's find out."

oOoOoOoOo

If the scene when they reached the Command Centre wasn't complete pandemonium, it was near enough that the distinction was irrelevant.

Mechs were running back and forth, optics on the floor, hands outstretched as they mad grabs for something as yet unseen. Their pirate guest, Steelshot, stood nearby, cradling his dragon-like companion, trying to sooth her.

But Ratchet was the one that really drew their attention. He stood trembling on the projection table, optics following something on the floor. Jazz stood beside him, unsuccessfully trying to coax the medic down.

"Come on Ratch. Calm down and help them! They are depending on you!" Jazz made a grab for Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet wasn't having any of it. "Don't touch me! Get that pirate fragger to undo what he did, wave a magic wand or something! I don't care; just keep those things away from me! Aaaaaaah!" the white medic squealed.

Andre and Gwen moved their gaze downward. There, near Jazz's feet were two small mechanical things, bouncing up and down frantically.

This apparently was too much for the medic, who leaped from his table perch and dashed out the open door past the startled humans. Jazz followed a moment later with a "Fraggit Ratch! Sorry guys, he's terrified of creepy crawlies. Later!"

Corey woke and started to cry, frightened by the commotion. Gwen started to try to calm him, turning to head out the door herself. She was blocked by the mechanical things.

They were the oddest looking things, kind of like a six-legged octopus or spider with antenna on the domes he was assuming was their head. They were small too, smaller than any other mechamorph they had previously seen, only coming up to Gwen's knees when they stood still for a moment. They were also painted disturbingly familiar colours: bright red and sunshine yellow.

The things bounced and beeped and chattered around Gwen's legs, keeping her from leaving the room and making sure she stayed between them and the Exiles now looming over them.

Andre shifted his gaze up to the hovering mechs and took a deep breath. "Okay guys, in the words of a certain retreating medic, what the frag is going on and what the frag are those things?"

"It's that fragging pirate's fault! He _changed_ them! Where the frag did he go anyways! We got to stop him!" Static, the white and gold pickup yelled, making a move to run out of the room himself but was stopped by Bluestreak's hand on his shoulder.

"Static! Calm down! You are scaring Corey! All of you settle down!" Gwen snapped, glaring up at the mechs. When they fell into an embarrassed silence, Gwen took a deep breath and turned to calming her crying infant. The things crowded her legs but since they had quieted as well, they were ignored.

Andre sighed and looked up at the remaining mechs. Static, Slipstone, Tailgate and Bluestreak. Steelshot seemed to have slipped out in the commotion. This would not do.

"Bluestreak, isn't Steelshot supposed to be escorted while he's here?" Andre turned to the eldest of the present mechs.

"He is. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were doing that. Aegis assigned me to teach the kids some stuff and then everything went to the Pit." Bluestreak replied.

"Where did the Twins go?" Andre had a sinking feeling. It wasn't like the Twins to ditch an assignment. He spared a glance at the things huddled at Gwen's feet.

"I don't know what happened exactly but Steelshot's pet squawked, he yelled at Sunstreaker, both Twins yelped, then we had two glinks running around." Bluestreak flexed his door wings, a sign of extreme irritation. "If you ask me, they had it coming."

"Let me get this straight. Those things are called glinks and they used to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" All four of the mechs nodded.

"And Steelshot is responsible for this… transformation?" They nodded again.

"Where are Aegis and Prowl?" A round of shrugs instead of nods. Andre felt another sinking feeling. He briefly hoped it was the last and wouldn't be called back for another encore before turning back to the matter at hand. Why was it that whenever Jazz was left in charge things always went so badly wrong?

"Poor Sides and Sunny," Gwen crooned from the side. Andre turned back to her to find her sitting on the floor, baby in her lap, petting the two things… er… glinks.

"Gwen! What are you doing? Don't you know what those things are?" Bluestreak twitched in horror. His fingers flexed and he appeared to be one millimeter from snatching her and Corey up from the floor.

"Of course I do. They are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," She put her arms around them and hugged them, as she would a couple of dogs.

"Glinks are kind of like cockroaches or rats," Bluestreak shuddered in disgust.

"And these ones are the Twins. They won't hurt me, Blue. You know that. Come on you two, let's go pour you some bowls of motor oil or something while Andre gets things sorted out." She braced herself on the red glink while levering herself and Corey off the floor. All the mechs shuddered and stepped back.

"You're just leaving me with this?" Andre stared in surprise at his fellow Guide. Gwen usually didn't hesitate to jump in and take charge.

"Maternity leave, remember? Can't let it get around that I'm 'working' while I'm supposed to be taking a 'vacation'. Remind me to get John to babysit once, after I feed Andrea up with a couple pounds of chocolate." She grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "Besides, this is easy." She waved towards the four mechs. "It's dealing with the panicky medic that's going to be the challenge. But I trust your police training for calming situations down. Have fun!" She winked at him and left, primary colored glinks following behind.

Andre stared after her, for once agreeing with John, their contrary commander. Underneath that sweet smile, Gwen was an evil, evil woman.

oOoOoOoOo

For someone with no formal training in leadership or handling people, Gwen had certainly pegged this mess bang on.

After she left, Andre sent Bluestreak with Static to locate their guest and watch him. He had, thankfully, only gone as far as the suite he was assigned during his stay. Slipstone and Tailgate went to check on their sister mechs. Smallfoot was fine; she had only raced out to keep an optic on the panicking Rally. Which was a strange because Rally didn't do panic but hey, he knew cops that didn't flinch under fire but freaked out at a tiny spider on their desk.

So now he stood outside the locked door to Ratchet and Perceptor's room and gave a rather embarrassed Jazz what Lucy liked to call, his Cop Look.

Jazz shuffled his feet, rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find someplace to look other than the six foot human. "I swear, it wasn't my fault."

"It never is Jazz, but part of being in charge is the ability to keep things from going completely to pieces when hell breaks loose." Andre pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now let's get Ratchet dealt with. What is his problem anyways?"

"I'm not really sure. I've known him a long time and know he's never been a fan of crawly things but never seen him like this before.'"

"What happened exactly," Andre pressed.

"Bluestreak brought the kids in with a question. Steelshot came in with the Twins escorting him. Something was said between Steelshot and Sunstreaker. Sola squawked and-" Jazz started to explain.

"Hold on a second. Who's Sola?" Andre interrupted.

"Sola is short for Solataire, Steelshot's little Companion." Trust Jazz to know that detail. Andre motioned for him to continue.

"Well Sola squawked because Sunstreaker had grabbed her. I turned just in time to see her in his hands before the zap and bang, we had two glinks instead of Twins. Steelshot grabbed Sola, murmuring to her about not a good idea to turn the tables on them and then Ratchet noticed what was going on. Dude, I swear, I never knew he could move that fast or jump that high and far. He leaped from behind me, practically across the room to the table and yelled for somebody to get rid of those things. You and Gwen came in a couple moments later. I chased him down here and been trying to calm him down ever since." The normally calm and unflappable Communicator looked frustrated. Andre couldn't blame him.

"Okay, plan of action. Comm Aegis, update him and see if he knows what's wrong with Ratchet. Then get Sadie and Perceptor down here on the double." Andre rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache.

"Gotcha. What about Gwen?"

"Gwen is on maternity leave, so don't bug her. Besides, she's taking care of the Twins."

"I still don't get that maternity leave thing but probably better if the Twins stayed away from Ratchet for now." Jazz put a hand to his helm, a sign he was speaking on the comm. It was something that he didn't need to do; carrying on multiple conversations simultaneously was as natural to Jazz as breathing was to a human. He did it as a courtesy for the humans.

Andre glanced back at the door as he waited, feeling another twinge in his head. "Hey Jazz? Ask Sadie to bring some Rolaids and Tylenol with her. This place is giving me an ulcer and a migraine."

oOoOoOoOo

By the time Perceptor brought Sadie down and opened up the door to the suite he shared with Ratchet, the white medic had calmed down considerably. A good thing too, since the red scientist left after giving Jazz the code. Something about having to work closely with Ratchet and the line of fire.

"Okay Ratchet. I've heard from a few people now on what happened in the Command Centre. I don't need you to go over that with me. I need you to tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't know what came over me. I know, logically that it was just the Twins but as soon as I saw the glinks…" he shuddered. "Could never stand those things or anything like them."

"This at all related to how you feel about snakes, Ratchet? Or spiders or any other Earth bug?" Sadie inquired.

"Don't even go there Sadie," Ratchet growled. The glare he leveled at the nurse would have frightened away hardened warriors.

She merely gazed back at him calmly. "Ratchet, if it was one of your patients acting like this, you'd browbeat them for being in denial. Physician, time to heal yourself. And the first step is admitting there is a problem."

Ratchet continued to glare but it quickly became apparent that it was an act to cover his embarrassment. Finally, realizing he was fooling no one, he ducked his head.

Sadie walked over to him and patted his leg. "It's alright Ratchet. We all have our vulnerabilities. You've helped most of us through our own; been the shoulder to lean on and the rock to support us. Let us help you now."

"Those were legitimate traumas, Sadie. This… this is just stupid. Therapy won't help this. It's code deep." Ratchet raised his head and glared at Jazz. "If this gets around, Jazz…"

"If it gets around Ratch, it's not me. How many people saw you in the Command Centre? Besides, you see anyone laughing?" Jazz walked over and put a hand on the minivan's shoulder. "Ratchet, if it bothers you this much, it's not stupid and there are people who will help. Perceptor, once you stop scaring him. Slipstone, who you keep telling me is becoming a topnotch medic. Sadie and Gwen too."

"Wait a minute, didn't I see Gwen in the Command Centre? And the Twins, where are they now? Oh no, please don't tell me… she's not… she didn't…" Ratchet shuddered. "Nexus, this is Gwen. She did, didn't she Andre?"

Andre couldn't help but chuckle. "Bluestreak told us what glinks are. Didn't stop her from petting them and hugging them like plushies and taking them home to give them motor oil. She's probably got them playing fetch with Rags' toys by now."

Ratchet's look of utter horror was something he'd never forget.

"Sounds like Gwen," Sadie chuckled. "She's probably enjoying them being smaller than her for a change, like when Smallfoot shrunk Sideswipe down to Andrea's size."

"But…" Ratchet shuddered. "Is there nobody with her? Glinks have a nasty bite."

"You actually think Sideswipe would hurt her? Or let anyone hurt her?"

Ratchet squirmed. "Well no, but..."

"Look at it this way Ratchet," Sadie smiled mischievously. "She's never going to let them live down being turned into the lowest of bugs. It's going to be quite the blow to their overstuffed egos when they finally get changed back."

Ratchet blinked and thought that over. Then he finally smiled. "You're right. So, I guess I should scare up Perceptor and Slipstone and start figuring out how to get them turned back."

"Already handled," Jazz smirked and winked.

"You know something we don't, Jazz?" Andre asked.

"Remember you told me to comm Aegis. Which I did and then connected a private chat between him and Steelshot. Steelshot has calmed down and agreed to change them back anytime." Jazz's smirk just kept getting wider.

Andre lifted an eyebrow at Jazz. The mech was holding something back. "So are we off to collect the Twins and take them to Steelshot?" he asked.

"Nope. Aegis, Steelshot and Prowl all agreed with Sadie's assessment of their egos, so it was decided to leave them that way until Gwen tires of them or until the end of Steelshot's visit, whichever comes first." Jazz chuckled.

"What aren't you telling us, Jazz?" Ratchet stood and looked into the Communicator's optics, arms crossed. It seemed he had recovered from his fright.

"After Andre told me where the Twins were stashed, I sent Whisper over to give Gwen a hand and keep an optic on things. I didn't get a chance to mention it earlier, Ratchet. Well, my darling Companion has been keeping me updated on the situation."

"And?"

"And since Gwen's less than pleased with her mate, she's using them all to stage a special surprise for when he gets home." Jazz couldn't hold back any longer and outright laughed.

Andre shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Well Ratchet, it seems you'll soon have company for your glink therapy. Sadie, keep your calendar open. See you all later, I've got to get moving. Jazz, tell Whisper to let Gwen know I'll be right up?

"Huh? You got a date or something? I thought that kind of thing was taboo amongst your kind?" Jazz blinked in surprise.

"Hell no. I'm just going to grab a beer and get a front row seat for whatever Gwen's got planned. The return of the Jets couldn't top this."

* * *

**END NOTE:**

I just had to put a plug in the end about the Winnipeg Jets. Woohoo! We finally got our NHL team back! Also kudos to The Starhorse for the "Ratchet being afraid of snakes" bit. My Ratchet is afraid of more than just snakes but the original idea came from her.

Glinks were invented before I saw this pic but when I saw it I was "Hey, that's what they look like!" Had to 'adjust' the link, so copy, past and fix before you try to see.

www dot deviantart dot com/art/Tank-quot-Tick-quot-202184227


	6. On His Knees

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Unrecognizable characters are probably OCs and mine as well. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a role playing game I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own.

Don't remember where this one came from but it amuses me.

* * *

**14 - On His Knees Exiles**

"So... Ratchet says you are 'budding'. What is that exactly?"

Jazz looked down at the small brown haired organic. She looked a whole lot better than when Sideswipe brought her back to the camp. "Yup. Gonna have me a new little Companion soon."

"Companion?"

Jazz shook his head. No one understood Controllers, except maybe another Controller. "It's hard to explain. I'm a Controller and Controllers have Companions. They are part of us and we build them from our own metal and fuel. You'll see in a week or so."

"Ah. Hmm. Is it something like having a baby?" Gwen persisted.

"Not really sure what that is little femme. Ratchet hasn't gotten around to explaining yet."

Gwen patted her midsection. "My baby is in here. He'll develop and grow and be born in a few more months. Presto, little human."

Jazz looked down at her, visor bright. "Whoa, that's ... intense. It's that easy to make a new human?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it easy, but yes. Especially the intense part." Gwen tilted her head to the side. "Ugh, I'm getting neck strain looking up at you."

Jazz crouched down as far as he could without falling over. "That better?" At her nod, he continued. "Didn't really think it was easy. Budding sure isn't. But definitely worth it."

Gwen smiled warmly. "I know what you mean."

Jazz smiled back, just as warmly. Looked like some things transcended species.

"So..." Gwen began. "Is Ratchet the father?"

Or not. Jazz stared at her. "The what?"

-fin-


	7. Bath Time

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Unrecognizable characters are probably OCs and mine as well. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a role playing game I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own.

Another short fic I had laying, needing posting. Will finish up the editing on my longer pieces now that I have time. So until then here's Gwen and Mirage, talking in the showers.

* * *

**23 – Bath Time**

"I'm sorry."

"Not real convincing when you are snickering behind your hand."

"Sorry about that too. Look, my offer to help still stands."

"Hmph."

"It's your own fault, you know. You shouldn't wander the base invisible and pop up out of nowhere."

"If it's my fault, why are you apologizing?"

"I dunno. I feel bad about splashing you in paint?"

"You asking me or telling me?"

"Leave the semantics to Prowl, wise guy."

"Leave the painting to Sunstreaker."

"He won't paint my walls and besides, you look divine in burgundy splatters. Got a nice big streak right across your—"

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"I do but I can't finish now."

"Why not?"

"You are wearing all my paint."


	8. Caring

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. Any and all the humans in the story are mine. Unrecognizable characters are probably OCs and mine as well. Rating is K+ for now, may go up at anytime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These stories are character sketches I started writing to get a feel for the characters in a role playing game I was going to create. Well the game never got written and the stories have evolved a life of their own.

Sunstreaker cares. Really. Just don't expect fluff and flowers from him. :D Sequel to Jealous Exiles.

* * *

**13 – Caring Sunstreaker**

Déjà vu.

One of the squishies' annoying concepts, but Sunstreaker was hard pressed to put another name to the situation.

Namely Sideswipe laying on his bunk in root form, staring at the ceiling.

Laying down in root form is possible for some mechs, but never very comfortable.

Sunstreaker sighed. Sideswipe was such an idiot. He walked over and leaned on the edge of the bunk. "Hey," he said.

Sideswipe grunted. Definitely similar and actually a good sign: he was responding.

"Gwen called me this morning." Another grunt. Sunstreaker had to suppress the amused smirk that threatened to cross his face. It wouldn't help, at least not yet.

"She was pretty shell-shocked and confused. More so than when you two were guests of the Tyrants. And if I'm noticing it, that should tell you something." Sunstreaker said in a soft conversational tone. Sounding empathetic and concerned, the understanding and supportive brother.

Sideswipe knew better though. He rolled over with a snort, putting his back to his brother.

Sunstreaker smirked. Now they could get down to business. He abruptly seized Sideswipe's shoulder and hip and threw his weight backwards. Metal screeched across metal and crashed with a great racket as he dumped Sideswipe off the top bunk onto the floor. The screaming didn't help the decibel level either.

Sideswipe scrambled to his feet, optics flashing in anger. "What the frag is your problem!" he shouted.

"My problem? Not a slagging thing. Except, maybe watching you sulk like an infant squishie." Sunstreaker tilted his head and smirked at his seething brother. "It's rather pathetic."

With a feral growl, Sideswipe leapt towards him, fist driving forward in a wild swing. A low thumping, barely within his auditory range told Sunstreaker that Sideswipe had engaged the pile drivers in his arms. The red Viper was pissed.

Perfect.

Sunstreaker easily dodged the punch and grabbed Sideswipe's wrist. He used his twin's momentum to spin him around and twist his arm around his back.

Sideswipe sputtered curses at him as he struggled in a curious mix of English and Mecha Terran, so enraged the red twin could barely pronounce half the words clearly in either language.

Sunstreaker held him firmly, not bothering to respond to any of the colorful and creative verbal assaults. Gradually, Sideswipe ran out of nasty comments and energy, and stood sullenly in the yellow warrior's grip.

"You done?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Done what, you yellow plated slag sucker? Let me go!" Sideswipe snarled.

"Done being a sulky sparklet instead of a warrior?"

"What the frag are you talking about?" Sideswipe squirmed, trying to direct his glare at Sunstreaker's face.

Sunstreaker shook him lightly. "Look at yourself moron. You look nothing like the Champion you are supposed to be."

"Will you drop the Arena Champion stuff already, that's ancient history."

"Is it ancient history how we beat the odds and survived the labs or beat the odds and rose to the top in the Arena? And did it again when we escaped both the Arena and Mecha Terra and survived yet again?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Let me go!"

"In a minute, I'm not done. It means that the mech that survived all that is a fighter and not the pathetic pile of spare parts I saw spread over the top bunk."

Sideswipe huffed out his vents, but he had relaxed enough that Sunstreaker could tell he was listening and considering his words. Sunstreaker let him go and waited while Sideswipe shook out any strained cables.

Sideswipe settled himself and looked at Sunstreaker. "So I'm pathetic then. So what?"

"I don't think you're pathetic Sides." Sunstreaker gripped his shoulder. "I think you're acting pathetic. I know you can do better than that.

"Better than this? Sunstreaker, what I want is impossible."

"Impossible never stopped you before."

"Hello! We are completely different physically? You taught me that, remember?"

"Hound never seems to have a problem. Besides Gwen already knows how to get around that."

"Are you serious?" Sideswipe gaped at him. "How does she know that?" He stared some more, then his optics widened. "How do you know she knows that?"

"She's Ratchet's main human assistant. How could she not know that?" Sunstreaker smirked.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

"Because I'm not. But that doesn't matter right now."

Sideswipe continued to stare at him suspiciously.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Don't change the subject. You have any more dumb objections?"

Sideswipe mulled that over, then shook his head.

"Good. Now that we go the scrap out of the way, what are you going to do?"

Sideswipe heaved a sigh. "I don't know."

"Sweet slagging Nexus, do we have to do this over again?"

"Sunstreaker, I've never dated a human before. I don't think ambushing her into closets is going to work all that well. Especially when Andre takes her to dinner and movies and fancy plays. Let me think about it for a bit."

Sunstreaker clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. His work here was done.


End file.
